


A Helping Hand

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: There is nothing worse than waking up with your period but it's a little easier when you've got someone there to help you feel better :)





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a longer genderswap fic and this is just a short smutty aside for fun. 
> 
> Also to ask, how do we feel about genderswaps with name changes? Good? Bad? I've enjoyed both but I'm still on the fence. (I'm sorry but Keith is really rough for a girls name). Lemme know in the comments, or on my new writing tumblr, yasssss thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com

_Mother fuck!_

Lana’s eyes popped open and she moved into a sitting position, her hand going swiftly to her abdomen, pressing firmly against it as if to stave off the pain. It rolled through her again, so she pushed harder, bending her head to rest against her knees, hoping the stretch would relax her muscles as she breathed deeply. 

_In and out. In and out._

She couldn’t help the little moan that escaped her, as the cramping began to dissipate slowly, the relief spreading throughout her stomach. Kita remained still next to her, soft snores uninterrupted by the movement and whining of her bed partner. 

Lana glared at the woman besides her, a brief thought of shaking her awake popping through her head before she shook it away. It wasn’t Kita’s fault she’d started her period in the middle of the night, and the other girl didn’t deserve to be startled awake just because Lana couldn’t manage to sleep.

She questioned her benevolence as another cramp tore through her abdomen. 

Pushing back the bedspread, Lana dropped her feet to the floor, grimacing as she felt the sticky wetness between her thighs. These pajama pants were a goner for sure. She lifted the blankets to see the sheets beneath her and found a rusty red streak in the shape of her ass crack. _Dammit._ The bedding was done for too.

Pushing to a shaky stand, Lana waddled to the bathroom, attempting to keep her legs together as tightly as possible. Despite her efforts, she could feel blood spilling from inside her, puddling in her underwear. 

Stripping off her tank top and panties, Lana turned the shower as hot as it would go, pushing through her meager medicinal supplies for a painkiller. Dry swallowing three of the strongest pills she could find, she finally climbed under the spray, immediately directing it towards her abdomen. 

God she’d never wished she had a bathtub so bad. Maybe Allura had something? She was a Princess for God sake, that had to come with some perks, right?

Lana stood under the hot water, counting backwards in her head, trying to distract herself from the pain until the medication kicked it.

She hadn’t had a period in, what, eight years? Maybe more? She’d gotten a birth control implant put in to help manage her ridiculously heavy flow and insanely painful cramps as soon as possible. Her mom had been against it, worried it would encourage promiscuity – when in fact it was just Lana’s personality that took care of that – until she had actually passed out in the middle of class, succumbing to blood loss and pain. The doctor had told her it would lighten her flow and if she was lucky, do away with her period completely. And lucky she had been. 

After that, she’d had an implant at all times. The first one had lasted three years and after it expired, she’d immediately gotten a five year one. She’d planned to get another five-year implant but being launched into space in a robot lion had kind of gotten in the way of her menstrual plans. 

When she’d realized how long it had been – they’d been in space three years already! – Lana had asked Coran to cut the implant out of her arm. That was two weeks ago and now here she was. 

_Dying._

She was just starting to really feel bad for herself when the bathroom door slid open, Kita leaning against the frame.

“You gonna live?” She asked, her voice still husky with sleep.

“Noooo,” Lana moaned, tossing her head back dramatically, then hissing when her skull smacked against the tiles. 

Kita made a face at the noise, “Jeez babe, don’t knock yourself out.” She walked towards the shower, leaning in to touch the back of Lana’s head. 

“At least then I wouldn’t have to feel my fucking uterus exploding!”

“Aww,” Kita actually looked concerned at Lana’s obvious pain. “I’m gonna change the sheets. You need anything?”

Lana looked miserable but shook her head. 

“Okay, there’s tampons under the sink.” Kita told her helpfully.

Lana huffed, “Oh right, like your tiny light flow tampons are gonna do jack shit for me.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, so you _do_ need something!” Kita called, walking into the other room. 

Lana rolled her eyes once again, leaning forward into the spray to wet her long, thick hair. Piling onto her head she squirted a massive amount of shampoo onto her head, quickly working it into a lather and rinsing it clean. After thoroughly saturating the strands with conditioner and clipping it all up, she spun around, placing her hands against the wall and spreading her legs to thoroughly rinse her vagina. 

She ran her hand over the puffy lips, pressing her fingers inside to clean as deeply as possible. Ignoring the way her clit throbbed and her gspot swelled, she splashed away all of the thick, sticky blood. Once she felt semi-clean she quickly ran body wash all over herself before rinsing the conditioner from her hair. 

The medication had kicked in – not enough to make the pain go away but enough that her legs felt rubbery and her head full of cotton. She wrapped a towel around herself, under her armpits and hooked in front of her breasts, before walking back into the room. 

Kita was sitting on the newly made bed, a thin sheet of paper in one hand and something oddly round in the other. Her expression was a mix of confusion and annoyance, and Lana walked closer to see that the writing on the paper was all in Altean. There were diagrams drawn between the paragraphs. 

“What’s that?” Lana asked, already starting to feel more blood leak from her vagina. 

“I got it from Allura, it’s a menstrual cup.” She flipped the paper over, irritated, “Or as close as we’re gonna get in space.”

Lana pressed her hands against her chest, “Aww, Kita! You asked Allura for a menstrual cup for me?” She leaned forward, crowding the half-Galra woman’s space to press a kiss against her cheek.

Kita was blushing slightly, “Actually I asked her for a tampon, and believe me, I never want to explain to an alien what a tampon is ever again. She gave me this. Have you ever used one?”

“Girl, I’ve barely even used tampons. I haven’t had my period since I was twelve.” She squeezed her legs together. “Uh, I kind of need to figure it out quickly though.”

“Damn, is it that bad?” Kita looked at her, concern in her dark purple eyes. Her short hair was standing in all directions from sleeping on it, and Lana couldn’t help reaching forward to fluff it up even more. 

“Yeah, it’s crazy heavy.” She pulled the paper out of Kita hands, looking at the diagrams. It looked pretty straight forward. Hallelujah for Altean’s similar biology. The pictures showed a woman laying on her back, one leg pulled up against her chest as she inserted the folded cup. 

“Okay, this looks doable. Scoot back,” she told Kita, unwrapping her towel to spread it across the bed. Jumping up she positioned her bottom near the middle, laying her wet head back against the pillows. 

Kita moved towards the bottom of the bed, between Lana’s spread legs. Her eyes moved immediately to the junction of her thighs, cheeks slightly pink as she watched Lana adjust her pose. She handed her the soft, rubbery cup when Lana held out her hand.

“Squishy,” she said, squeezing it between her fingers.

“The instructions show to kind of, fold it?” Kita gestured vaguely with her fingers and Lana used both hands to create a V shape with the cup.

“Like this?” She asked, letting it pop back into shape and try again.

“Yeah,” Kita told her quietly, keeping her eyes on the cup.

“Alright, lemme give this a shot.” Lana pulled her leg back, all the way up to her chest, knee pressing into her small breasts. Years of swimming had made her incredibly flexible and Kita was often jealous of the way she could maneuver her long longs. 

With her other hand she reached down, fingers spreading her labia, unmindful of the blood already running down from her hole. Kita held her breath as she watched Lana position the cup against herself with the other hand, pushing in slightly. 

The cup slid through the blood and popped back into shape.

Lana huffed, pulling it up again to refold then attempting once more to push it inside of herself. 

When it slipped again, Lana let her leg fall back down against the mattress, annoyance on her face. 

“Fuck that diagram,” she said.

Kita found herself oddly breathless, watching Lana struggle to insert the cup. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, and when the brunette moved to make another attempt she couldn’t help offering, “I could try?”

Lana dropped her foot back to the bed, but she looked at Kita considering.

“Are you sure?”

Kita blushed more and rolled her eyes, “You were sitting on my face not five hours ago. I think I can put a rubber cup in your vagina.”

“Well that’s my concern,” Lana replied slyly, “I still want to sit on your face on the regular. I don’t want you to get all grossed out by my pussy.”

“I couldn’t never find your pussy gross,” Kita said, sincerely enough that Lana felt herself relax. 

“Uhm,” she handed her girlfriend the cup. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Kita took the cup, setting it aside for a moment to move up the bed, positioning herself more comfortably between Lana’s legs. 

Lana pulled both feet up, tucking her hands behind her knees to spread herself as much as possible. She smirked down at the woman between her legs, saying, “Now this looks familiar,” which Kita ignored.

Kita, for her part, could not tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Intimately familiar with Lana’s body, it was odd seeing the dark, viscous blood dripping out of her so naturally. She ran a finger along the slit, smearing the sticky liquid through the short coarse hair there, before dipping a single digit into her opening. 

Lana jumped slightly in surprise, before pulling her knees even farther back, giving Kita more room.

“You’re really tight,” she said calmly. “I think that’s why you couldn’t get it in.”

Kita took her time examining Lana, spreading her lips apart before running her fingers up to her clit, circling until it was swollen and straining, before sliding back to her hole, dipping her fingers inside.

Lana’s blue eyes were wide, but she couldn’t help but sigh through the petting. Kita flashed a smile up at her before leaning back, reaching for the cup. Lana could see the blood on her fingers and felt herself begin to pant, a flush spreading across her chest and cheeks.

Kita folded the cup, positioning it against the other woman’s pussy. She looked up at Lana then, making eye contact, before she pushed it inside. 

Lana moaned, long and low, as the cup slid inside with ease. She couldn’t help wiggling her hips at the odd sensation.

“Will it come out?” She asked, her hand drifting down to finger herself, trying to feel the cup.

“I think it needs to sit a little deeper,” Kita said, and without warning plunged two fingers inside, pressing the cup as deeply as it could go.

“Oh!” Lana sat up for a moment before laying back down, letting go of her knees to allow her feet to rest on the mattress. She squirmed, “Are you sure? What if I orgasm?”

Kita flashed a smirk, pure evil, before she said, “Guess we should find out?” and pressed her fingers back inside. 

Lana cried out, hands coming up automatically to grab her tits. “Fuck,” she groaned, pinching her nipple. 

Kita continued to finger her, palm up and fingers curled, pushing against her gspot with every pass.

Lana couldn’t help rocking against her, pushing her ass down against the mattress, desperate for what she knew would be an amazing orgasm. “I’m so close,” she panted, eyes never leaving the face of the woman driving her to the edge.

She was teetering, Kita’s fingers so fucking adept at finding the perfect spots within her, but without some kind of clitoral stimulation, she was stuck in limbo. 

Kita continued to finger fuck her, letting her suffer for another minute before taking pity, leaning forward to suck her clitoris into her mouth just as she crooked her fingers.

“Shit!” Lana’s legs came together, thighs pressing against either side of Kita’s face, her hands falling into the thick, black hair, pulling tightly. She rocked her body against Kita’s mouth, riding out her orgasm.

Kita continued to pump her fingers before her mouth released her, licking against Lana’s clit once, twice before sitting up. She pulled her hand away, the velvety walls of Lana’s cunt squeezing her fingers, as if to keep them inside. 

“Oh my God,” Lana panted, an arm thrown over her eyes. “That was so fucking good, I could come like six more times.”

“That’s all your getting for now,” Kita said, matter of fact. “It’s like three am.” 

Lana pulled her arm away, surging up suddenly to press her lips against Kita’s. She bit sharply at the full bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth, before plunging her tongue inside, licking as deep as possible. Kita moaned against her mouth, leaning into it, and Lana pushed her hand under Kita’s loose pajama top, unmindful of the sticky blood on her fingers, reaching up to fondle her heavy breast. 

She pulled back with a pop, “Taste’s metallic-y,” she said, before hiking up Kita’s shirt and dropping her head to suck a dusky pink nipple in her mouth. 

Kita squirmed but pushed her away, “Lana,” she groaned. “Let’s take a shower, I’m all fucking sticky.” 

Lana pulled away and looked down at the towel beneath them both. It was streaked with blood and milky discharge from her orgasm. 

“Yeah, alright.” She swiped uselessly at her thighs and they both stood up, Kita stripping off her sleep shirt and boy-short underwear. 

“I gotta say, getting off really helped with my cramps.” She pulled the smaller woman into her arms, squeezing her ass in her hands as she pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I’m glad,” Kita told her, reaching up to run her fingers through Lana’s wet hair. “And now you know that cup will stay inside you even when you come!”

“Oh shit, you’re totally right!” She pressed a kiss to Kita’s mouth and slapped a hand against her butt cheek, before spinning around to head towards the shower.

“Bitch!” Kita cried, jogging to catch up, her hand pulled back in retribution. 

Just then a pounding noise came from the other side of the wall. 

“It’s three thirty am, go to sleep!” A loud, masculine voice yelled.

Kita and Lana looked at each other, eyes wide and guilty before they both giggled and called in unison, “Sorry, Hunk!”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on my tumblr :)](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
